If It Is What You Wish
by Torako-chan
Summary: When Gilbert is hired as Roderich's personal servant, he decides his new goal in life is to get the adorable young master to open up to him. Austria's POV most of the time. Alternate Universe, PruAus. Rated T In case.
1. Chapter 1: His Goal

I rolled out of my king size bed and sleepily let the servants dress me. I was about to head to the music room where I'd normally have my breakfast, when one of my servants stopped me.

"Excuse me, young master, but your father requests you eat in the dining room this morning."

"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, sir." He scurried off and left me alone. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. If he wants me to eat with him, that most likely means he's angry. And I'll have to talk to Elizabeta as well. She's a good person, but I'm not sure I want to _marry _her. Of course, it's not like I have a choice.

When I arrived, at the dining room, Elizabeta was chatting happily with my father while he slowly ate his food, probably not listening to a word she said.

"Good morning, Father."

"Roderich." A servant offered me the seat next to my father. Knowing he would be angry if I didn't, I sat down obediently.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here."

"Yes, Father." He placed his sliver wear neatly next to his plate and put hands in his lap.

"Send them in." The closest servant left and came back moments later two men. "Roderich, these are the new servants, Ludwig and Gilbert." The first one was a burly man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. "He will be working in the gardens, while Gilbert," He gestured to the second man, "Will be your personal servant." Gilbert smirked. He had shimmering silver hair and wild red eyes.

"Is that all, Father?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Ah! Roderich!" Elizbeta reached her hand to try and stop me.

"Not now, Elizabeta."

* * *

Gilbert's POV-

"You are dismissed." The old man in the fancy chair waved his hand as if he was swatting flies. Ludwig and I started toward the servant's quarters.

"Hey, did you see how cute the young master is? Almost like little bird."

"Gilbert, don't tell me you-"

"But he's such a prissy boy. You know what, West?"

"What?" He said in that boringly monotone "I-don't-really-care-but-what" voice.

"I want to see more of him."

"Don't get carried away, Gilbert."

"Why would I? I'm so awesome, there's no doubt in my mind he'll open up to me." Ludwig sighed and face palmed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Young Master Plays Piano

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted! I just found out that you can check that by e-mail. (before then, I didn't know you even could!) This chapter's a little longer and ends kind of abruptly, but I had already written a lot, so I had to find a way to split it into chapters. Thanks again, and please reveiw. :D

* * *

Roderich's POV-

I closed my eyes and took a breath of fresh air from the open window and shut the piano. Nothing relieves stress better than a little Chopin. Just being in the same room as my father makes me get tense. He's always pressuring me with the fact that I'm his only son. He was the one who arranged the engagement between Elizabeta and me, as he is constantly looking toward the future. He has it all planned out: Elizabeta and I will be wed, produce an heir, and keep the family strong. It would be brilliant if you didn't factor in the fact that I have my own wants. My plan for myself was to become a famous composer and pianist. I will never get that far if he interrupts my practice with trivial matters such as introducing servants.

"Why don't you keep playing, Specs?" My eyes snapped open to see Gilbert hovering over me.

"Because I no longer want to, and you have no right to call me that."

"Why not?" He grabbed my spectacles off of my face a dangled them in front of me.

"Give them back, fool!" I shouted as I blindly reached for my glasses. He stayed my hand and I suddenly felt his breath close to my face.

"If that is what you wish, young master." He whispered into my ear and I recoiled, squirming to free my hand from his grasp. He adjusted my spectacles back onto my face and let me go. I jumped up off of the piano bench, wishing the red in my face would fade away.

"Kesese!"

"What the hell! I can fire you for that!"

"Aw, but you liked it, didn't you, Roddy?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I had tried to be civil, but he had taken it too far. I raised my hand and hit his face as hard as possible.

"Stop with all the names! I am you superior; You must address me with respect!" He then did something I didn't expect. Most servants cowered in fear. Him, he grinned. And laughed.

"Kesese! Is it weird that that turned me on?"

"Mein gott! You are the most infuriating man I have ever met! Why won't you just go away?"

"I will… if you play the piano for me."

"Why are you so set on hearing me play?"

"Would you like me to be honest?"

"As much as possible."

"Because you're pretty damn sexy when you do, if I say so myself."

"Augh, you fool!" I groaned, but proceeded to play. I shut my eyes and let my hands do the work. I opened them to be sure Gilbert was still in the same place, and surprisingly he was.

I was barely halfway through my second piece when the clock struck noon, and I stopped.

"I believe lunch should be ready now." I said as he ran out of the room.

"You stay there, Roddy, I'll be right back!" He shouted.

"What? Gilbert!"

* * *

**Author's Note II: **From what I know, I believe Austria wears glasses only for looks, right? I decided to make him have bad eyesight so he _needs _them. It's cuter that way. XD


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip To The Village

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to **MaddieRawr354** for reviewing! You are awesomer than Prussia! \(^o^)/ I've been working hard on this story, so I hope you like it. There's a lot of dragging in this chapter. XD You'll see what I mean.

* * *

"What? Gilbert!" Realizing it was useless; I simply crossed my arms and waited. A few moments later, he appeared with a pick-nick basket, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out to the garden faster than you could say "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

"GILBERT!"

"Kesese!" By the time we got to the spot he found ideal, my hair looked like a bird had nested in it. Actually, one had.

"Kesese! Gilbird likes your hair! He's got pretty awesome taste."

"Gil-what?"

"Gilbird, he's my pet."

"Pet? You brought an animal to the estate?"

"Gilbird is not an animal! He is a being of awesome!"

"Really? Would you please get him off of my head?"

"Is his awesomeness too much for you?"

"Something like that." He reached up and brushed the hair out of my face before taking the tiny yellow chick of my head and onto his shoulder. My face flushed , and being rather embarrassed, I changed the subject.

"What's it like in the village?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"What? You've never been there?"

"I haven't stepped off the property since I was small."

"Well, it'd be easier to show you than tell you." He said as he packed up our half-eaten lunch. "Let's go!"

"Go to the village? But father-"

"Screw your old man! I'm taking you whether you like it or not!" He grabbed my hand, again. But this time he didn't drag me. I willingly ran with him. One trip to the village wouldn't be that bad, and it's about time I disobeyed my father for once.

He led me into the servant's quarters where he tried to pick out some less flamboyant clothing to disguise me.

"Okay." He handed me a pair brown trousers a simple white shirt. "Go ahead and change." I stood there, unmoving, as he made his way to the door. Before he opened it, he turned. "Go on." I said nothing. "Aw, Roddy, don't tell me you don't even know how to take your own clothes off." Ugh. Why was he constantly making me blush? "You're such a prissy boy, Specs." He came over to me a started to unbutton my shirt. He was so close to me; he smelt like freshly cut grass. I waited as he helped me into the other clothes. Then he pulled out a comb and changed the part in my hair. "You ready?"

"Yes." From the servants quarters we went out into the garden. We climbed over the fence on the side of the estate to avoid the guards in front, and followed a dirt path until we arrived in the village.

I gaped in awe at the beautiful sight before me. People bustled around the square, delivering greetings and packages. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. We browsed through shops full of cheese, meat, fish, clothing, and trinkets. The only thing I found odd, though, was the lack of a sweet shop.

"Gilbert," I asked as we sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square, munching on French bread, "Is there a reason why in a marketplace full of varying shops, there is nowhere to get sweets, pastries?" He leaned back, letting some of the fountain water drip onto his head.

"No one knows how to make any. Francis, the baker, makes a few pastries, but they're only French and sold out by noontime." He leaned forward and turned to face me. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm rather fond of sweets, so I was just disappointed that there isn't a place for people to buy any."

_Dong, dong, dong! _Gilbert looked up at the large clock on the church and jumped.

"Mein Gott! I didn't think we'd take this long." I looked up as well It was 6 o'clock. Father would skin me alive if I was late for supper.

We sprinted back, climbed over the gate, and headed toward the servant's quarters so I could change back. We were almost there when we were blocked from entering by Elizabeta with a frying pan.

"Roderich? Where did you go? Why are you dressed like that?" she said in a sickly-sweet voice. "Come on, supper's almost over." She grabbed me under my arms, dragged me backwards into the dining room, and dropped me at my fathers knees.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you notice all the dragging? (^_^) I hope I didn't make Hungary seem too much like Belarus. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Their Punishment

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a month! DX You'd think that since school's out I'd update more, but it really means I procrastinate more. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Free internet hugs for you all! (I would give you internet scones, but who would want those?)

* * *

"A peculiar choice of clothing, son. What is also peculiar is the fact that I heard that a boy about your age with brown hair and glasses was seen frolicking about the market place with a certain albino." I swallowed hard. "You are aware that I have told you not to go to the village even with supervision. If that new servant has persuaded you to misbehave, then I believe it would be better if he were to leave the estate."

"No."

"Hm?"

"He didn't convince me. I ordered him to take me."

"Then it is you who should be punished, yes?"

"Yes, Sir." My father turned his head to address Elizabeta.

"Lock him in his room. Don't free him until he regrets his actions." Without a word, she continued to drag me to my room and locked the door. I guess I'll be here forever, because I'll never regret that trip.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to leave my room for anything, not even to play the piano or bake a cake. At the end of the week, father would let me out if I repented. The only servant permitted in and out of my quarters was Ludwig. He helped me dress and brought my meals.

For the first two days, I drowned myself in books about musical theory, but couldn't concentrate on anything but Gilbert. On the third day, when I was attempting to start my sixth book, my afternoon meal came with a surprise.

"If Lord Edelstein finds out I am doing this for you, me _and _Gilbert would be fired." Ludwig handed me a letter addressed to "The Young Master", set the tray on my desk and promptly left. I opened it and began to read:

_Hey, Specs, how's life in stuffy little room? I hope you are better off than I am. Your old man's got me doing slave labor, and he cut my pay! Someone as awesome as me can't live off of the wages he dishes out. But don't worry I can use some of West's money._

_Anyway, without you around, things are really boring. It's not very fun when I tease West because he doesn't get half as flustered as you do. _

_Be sure to expect another letter from me tomorrow._

_Forever awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt_

I placed the letter down and smiled, glad to know that he was alright. I picked up my book and tried to keep reading, but my anticipation for the next letter kept me from concentrating.

* * *

The next day, it arrived during lunchtime, like before. Ludwig handed it to me while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Dummkopf." He muttered as he left.

When I read this one, the only thing it said was "Open your window." Puzzled, I opened it and suddenly saw a head of silver hair pop through.

"Did you miss me, Roddy?" My face turned red.

"Mein Gott, Gilbert!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He slipped the rest of his body through the window and made himself comfortable on one half of my bed. "Here, I brought you something." He pulled a bundle from his left chest pocket and handed it to me. Wrapped in a handkerchief was a large, black, cross-shaped pendant on a silver chain. He pulled a matching one from his neck. "See, I have one too." For the first time, I saw him blush. "I know it seems kinda lame, but now you have something to remind you of me, so that I'll always be with you."

Now, over the past few days, I had come to realize my new-found feelings for Gilbert were not normal for a man and his servant. I knew that my father would be angry and I knew Elizabeta would be upset, but I knew it was what I wanted. So I acted on it, in a way. I leaned over and softly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered, my cheeks still burning and my eye toward the floor. When I finally looked up, Gilbert sat there eyes wide and mouth gaping with his hand on his cheek.

"Do that again."

"No."

"But it was so cute!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nein ."

"Aw, come on."

"Nein!"

"I'll bake you a-mmm!" I gave him a second kiss, this one on the lips, and broke it before he could kiss back.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Oh yeah."

"GILBERT!" A deep voice hollered from outside the door.

"Oh, I've got to go." He got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" He turned and grinned.

"Of course. It wouldn't be very awesome of me if I didn't. Tomorrow, Young Master." He gave my hand a squeeze before he left the room. I held the pendant over my heart a few seconds before slipping it around my neck. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5: If It Is What You Wish

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! Before you all beat me with sticks because this chapter took me so long to post, I would like to say I have no excuses and that I was just super lazy. I had this written out months ago. ^-^' So, this is the last chapter. D: But there's a short epilogue! So, thank you all for your continued support! Now that I've started high school, my writing skills should be getting a little bit better, and since this is my favorite fanfic of mine, someday I'll rewrite it! It has potential for lots of drama. XD So if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly take a look at them! Thank you!

Oh, and just to be random, tomorrow's my birthday. XD

* * *

Gilbert's POV-

My brother stood down the hallway tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you take too long, the master will become supicous."

"I know, I know. Guess what, West. He kissed me."

"He what?"

"You heard me. He was just so adorable."

"I told you not to go too far, Gilbert. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm just so awesome that he must've fallen for me."

"Do you have any idea how bad this is?"

"No. I'm pretty happy about it."

"He's the only heir to Lord Edelstein, he's engaged, you're in completely different social classes, not to mention you're both male."

"That's never stopped you and Feliciano." His face went completely crimson.

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Kesese."

"You could be arrested."

"So?"

"The young master, too." I frowned. It's alright if I get locked up, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was too.

"Let's just see how it goes, ja?" I smirked "Don't worry, I've got this under control."

"I hope so Gilbert, I really do.

* * *

Roderich's POV-

A knock on the window signaled me to let him in. We had spent the last two days trying to be together as much as possible. Gilbert would bring treats from the kitchen and we spent at least three hours conversing over cake. I learned that he and Ludwig became orphans when he was seven years old. They had done almost everything together and worked from a young age. They lived anywhere they could, until they got apprenticeships at different shops. They left after their mentors pressured them to find wives and settle down, because Ludwig was madly in love with the grandson of the local pasta maker. They found an offer to become servants at the estate and took the job.

_"I think that was the best decision we ever made." _ He said.

My life wasn't like that at all. My mother died when I was born, leaving me as the only heir. I was taught by private tutors and never worked a day in my life. The most interesting, and rather scaring event I've been through was the time I was five years old and got trampled by a horse in the village. It did some sort of damage to my brain that caused my eyesight to weaken, which is why I now wear glasses.

Today is my last day of confinement and this evening my father would free me.

"Gilbert, what should I say to my father? He would let me out if I apologized, but I'm not sorry." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry. No matter what you say, he can't keep you here forever." He suddenly got closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Just remember, Roderich. Ich liebe dich." His breath sent shivers down my spine. He leaned farther over until he was nearly on top of me. He brought his face closer and planted his lips on mine. He slipped his tongue in and only stopped for air.

"Gilbert…" His hands went up my shirt and was about to take It off when the door burst open.

"Roderich! It's time to eat!" Elizabeta came in, smiling extremely wide, until she noticed our position. "What are you doing?" Gilbert leapt off me and started straightening himself. I sat up and did the same. Elizabeta stormed up to us, grabbed our collars, and dragged us out of the room and down the stairs, not even caring as our heads knocked against every step. She brought us to the dining hall where my father sat waiting patiently. He looked rather confused seeing her choking us by our collars.

"What exactly…?"

"When I went to fetch Roderich, I found this _peasant_ on top of him!" She spat out the word "peasant" like you would sour milk.

* * *

Gilbert's POV-

"Care to explain yourselves?"

"Father, I-"

"It's my fault. I forced myself on him."

"You're to work here no longer. Get out of my sight."

"Yes, Sir." I immediately got up and began to leave. It'll be better this way. None of this would've happened if I didn't come here.

"Gilbert!" I looked back to see Roderich making such an adorably sad face that broke my heart.

"I'm sorry. It's for your own good." I turned away and went to pack my things.

* * *

Roderich's POV-

I watched helplessly as Gilbert left. I looked up at my father from my place on the ground.

"Sit down for supper, Roderich." I stood up.

"No."

"You dare defy me a third time?"

"Yes, Father, I do. I'm tired of this. I don't want to inherit the family fortune. I don't want to marry Elizabeta. I'm in love with Gilbert." Elizabeta gasped.

"My son a homosexual? I don't want to believe it."

"Well, it's true. I love everything about him. His body, his eyes, his hair, even his giant ego. And you can't do anything to stop me."

"But what would you do? No future, no family. You'd be hopeless without me."

"I know exactly what I'll do. I'll open a sweet shop."

"Hmph. You are no longer my son. Leave."

"Gladly."

* * *

Gilbert's POV-

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" A familiar voice yelled down the path.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Roderich running towards me with a satchel on his side. When he reached me he stopped, but continued panting. "What are you doing here?"

He straightened himself out, looked me in the eye, and said with an extremely serious tone of voice: "I've realized you're more important to me than my status, my father, or even that old grand piano."

"A piano is that important to you, huh?"

"Shut up. I've had enough of my father and his rules."

"So what'd you do? Throw a tantrum?"

"You could say that."

"I was joking."

"I know." He came closer, placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Shall we go?"

"If that is what you wish, young master."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks again! I'm sorry if all the kissing/romantic parts are awkward. They're kinda of hard for me because I start blushing while writing them. ^/^ I hope you all enjoyed this!


	6. Epilogue

Roderich's POV-

"Ve, Ludwig, look at all the pretty cakes!" Feliciano said, pointing at the display cases filled with various pastries.

"We only came to see Gilbert, not go on a shopping spree."

"Awwww."

"Don't worry; you can have some for free. I'll get Gilbert for you."

"_Grazie_!"

"Ja, _danke_." I served them a slice of chocolate cake and went to the kitchen to find Gilbert. After we left the estate, Gilbert and I pooled the money we had to rent a building in the market place and start a sweet shop together. Ludwig quit as well and began to work at the pasta shop that Feliciano's grandfather owned.

"_Liebling_, Ludwig is here!"

"Ja,ja, I'm coming." He placed a cake inside the oven, faced me and wiped his hands on his apron. "I wish we could have more time together, though." He came closer and nuzzled his face into my neck, giving it short, sweet kisses.

"Not now, Gilbert. Your brother is waiting." He stopped and led me closer to the door frame. I could see Feliciano feeding red-faced Ludwig bites of cake.

"I don't think he'll mind." He said, grinning. I sighed.

"Ah, _ich liebe dich_, Gilbert."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's a lot more foreign words in here, so I'll list the translations.

_Grazie: _Thank you in Italian

_Danke: _Thank you in German

_Liebling: _German for Darling

_Ich liebe dich: _German for I love you.


End file.
